


Как две части паззла

by nen_doe



Category: Saw (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:42:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27381391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nen_doe/pseuds/nen_doe
Summary: Выживший Адам в конце концов всё равно возвращается к Гордону.
Relationships: Adam Faulkner-Stanheight/Lawrence Gordon
Kudos: 5





	Как две части паззла

**Author's Note:**

> Продолжаю переезжать с фикбука.

Все начинается в обычный день с обычного телефонного звонка.  
— Пожалуйста, — хрипло просит Адам, и Гордон судорожно выдыхает, не зная, придвинуться ему ближе или отпрянуть от этих приоткрытых губ, от глаз со зрачками во всю радужку, от трясущихся как у наркомана пальцев. Они разговаривали в кабинете Гордона всего пятнадцать минут. Адам не настаивает, он просит, умоляет, безумие светится в его глазах — и оно заразительно.  
Адаму достаточно малейшего движения навстречу — Гордон только дергается вперед, а тот уже берет его лицо в свои ладони, лихорадочно целует сомкнутые губы, облизывает их, стремясь найти хоть малейшую щель — проникнуть в Лоуренса и передать ему вирус своего безумия. Лоуренсу не страшно, нет, но его сердце ухает куда-то вниз, он стремительно теряет связь с действительностью, он точно безвольная кукла, Адам — вот кто теперь управляет им. Адам хочет — и Лоуренc робко кладет руку ему на колено. Их пальцы переплетаются, Адам рывком перекладывает его ладонь себе в пах — охх… Лоуренс рвано вздыхает — и всё — всё кончено. Язык Адама врывается внутрь, тело затопляет горячая волна вязкой, тягучей сладости...  
Адам стонет Гордону в рот, стоит лишь слегка сжать пальцы. И он делает это — снова и снова, гладит ладонью, потирается, обводит пальцем выпуклость на джинсах Адама, Адам постанывает — низко, по-животному, запрокидывает голову, открывая беззащитное горло… У Гордона горят щеки и уши, мысли прыгают и путаются, когда он тянет вниз застежку молнии на светло-голубых джинсах… У него стоит на Адама, разве мог он вообще такое представить?  
— Пожалуйста… — Адам накрывает руку Гордона своей, прижимается теснее, горячо дышит ему в губы.  
«Пожалуйста — что?» — хочется спросить Гордону, умирающему от неловкости и возбуждения, но он молчит — только шипит, когда ловкие пальцы Адама расстегивают его брюки и проползают под резинку семейников. А потом Фолкнер встает перед ним на колени — и это больше, чем Лоуренс может выдержать, он откидывается на спинку дивана и поднимает глаза к потолку — чтобы не видеть, как Адам облизывается, неумело обхватывает его член губами, пытается двигаться, держать ритм, лихорадочно ласкает себя…  
Гордон кончает быстро. Даже слишком.  
Он убеждает себя, что это всего лишь последствия вынужденного воздержания после ухода Элли, но это неправда. Он смотрит на раскрасневшегося Адама, утирающего губы рукавом рубашки, и понимает, что в любом случае вряд ли бы протянул дольше.  
Адам, ничего не говоря, стаскивает футболку через голову — вместе с рубашкой. Встает с пола, забирается на Лоуренса, расстегивает пуговицы, задирает майку, трется о него, прикрывает глаза... Гордон не может спокойно смотреть на его припухшие губы.  
— Трахни меня, — шепчет Адам Гордону в ухо.  
Он готов и на это.  
И снова: как Лоуренс мог представить себе подобное? Что после неловкого расставания Фолкнер придет сам… Что они заведут разговор — и он внезапно поймет: два кусочка мозаики, однажды собравшиеся в единое целое, очень сложно разъединить. Практически невозможно. Только не теперь.  
С каждым толчком Гордона в его тело, Адам все глубже проникает в жизнь доктора, и уже меняет её течение, становится её центром. Это — также просто и естественно, как дыхание, но гораздо, гораздо ужаснее.  
Хотя бы просто потому, что урок усвоен: Гордон больше не сможет относиться к этому легко.


End file.
